This invention relates to fittings for connecting coaxial cables to a selected device, such as, a post or terminal customarily used in cable television; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved end connector for electrically and mechanically connecting a fitting in sealed engagement with a coaxial cable.
Coaxial cables are generally characterized by being made up of inner and outer concentric conductors separated by a dielectric insulator and encased or covered by an outer jacket of rubber or rubber-like material. Numerous types of end connectors have been devised to effect a secure mechanical and electrical connection to the end of the coaxial cable and in such a way that the inner conductor and dielectric insulator extend through an inner sleeve of the connector while the outer conductor and jacket are inserted into an annular space between the inner sleeve and an outer concentric sleeve. The outer concentric sleeve is then crimped in a radial inward direction to securely clamp the end of the cable within the connector, and a fastener on the opposite end of the connector is then connected to the post or terminal. Representative of end connectors that have been devised for this purpose is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,129 to Szegda which employs a combination of external ribs and internal serrations along the crimping sleeve in order to assure a reliable electrical connection and mechanical coupling between the cable and end connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,050 to Hayward similarly employs a plurality of serrations along an internal surface of the crimping sleeve but which are specifically intended and designed to engage the outer conductor of the cable which is doubled over the external surface of the jacket and is concerned more with establishing firm gripping engagement with the end of the cable. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,698 to Keller, 3,363,222 to Karol, 4,553,806 to Forney et al, 4,668,043 to Saba et al, 4,684,201 to Hutter, 4,755,152 to Elliot et al and 4,806,116 to Ackerman.
There is a continuing need for a one piece end connector which is capable of establishing uniform sealed engagement between the connector and coaxial cable and which is conformable for use with different sized cables but nevertheless achieves the necessary weather-tight seal as well as secure mechanical coupling between the elements while avoiding the necessity of using separate sealing members or materials.